Darington to the Moon!
is the 8th episode in Season 2 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. Description Darington is about to attempt an epic stunt where he has to fly to the moon on a rocket, but its battery is out of energy. Blaze and AJ have to help him recharge the battery with energy from water, wind and the sun so he can go to space. Synopsis At the start of the episode, Blaze and AJ are in Axle City hurrying to the Monster Dome. They greet the viewers and explain why: they're going to see their friend Darington do the biggest trick he's ever done. Inside, the audience is prepared to see Darington do his big stunt, just as he appears onstage to announce what he's doing: he's going to be the first Monster Machine in history to fly to the moon on his special Super Stunt Rocket. The audience is excited as is Pickle, also watching the stunt with Crusher, who denies it. Darington gets ready and prepares to do the stunt, but upon blastoff, he only makes it halfway up before the rocket suddenly runs out of power and falls back down. Blaze manages to save him just in time. After Darington gets out, AJ discovers the reason why the rocket failed: the rocket's battery has lost all its energy. Blaze promises he and AJ will take the battery to the various power stations where it can be charged; to fully charge, it needs energy from the water, the wind, and the sun. The three set off as Blaze and AJ sing Ready For Takeoff in the background. While driving through the forest, the trio come upon the water power station which is their first stop, and Darington gets excited. But as they go down, they accidentally cause a rock slide which falls into the water and blocks the pipe in a dam which powers the charging base, so it can't work. Fortunately, Blaze turns himself into an underwater excavator and drives underwater, scooping all the rocks out of the way with help from the viewers, so the water flows through and powers the charging base. Darington then puts the battery in so it charges, but it's not fully charged yet, so he and Blaze continue on. Meanwhile, back at the Monster Dome, Pickle distracts the crowd by announcing Crusher will fly to the moon in Crusher's place. Crusher sets up his Super Crusher Cannon to do so, but Pickle isn't sure it will work. Crusher blasts himself out but only goes halfway up before he crashes into a popcorn stand. Blaze and Darington go on until they approach a tunnel with the wind power station on the other side of a tunnel, but when Darington tries to drive through, the wind blows him back. Since it's too windy to just drive through the tunnel, they need something to push against the wind. Darington suggests using a flat piece of metal, but they only get partway through before being blown back again due to the wind pushing hard. Blaze tries bending the metal so the wind blows around them, and they make it through so Darington can charge his battery more. Since it's not fully charged just yet, they still need energy from the sun. They go on as Blaze and AJ sing Let's Get Energy in the background while observing various energy techniques. Back at the Monster Dome, Crusher is trying again to fly to the moon, this time with his helicopter hit which Pickle disagrees. Crusher tries anyway, but it also malfunctions and he falls onto an ice cream stand. Blaze and Darington go through a desert, the latter excited that his battery's almost charged, before arriving at the sun power station. The trio head over and Darington puts his battery into the charging base, but clouds block the sun right before it's fully charged. Since it's cloudy, the station can't make any power from the sun, but Darington spots a beam of sunlight shining through the cloud far into the distance. Using a mirror, Blaze reflects the sunlight to the power station so the battery charges up. He does the same with various other beams of sunlight with help from the viewers, which fully charges the battery to the top so Darington is ready to do his stunt. Blaze uses his Blazing Speed to get back to the Monster Dome super fast. Back at the Monster Dome, Crusher tries once again to fly to the moon, this time with a balloon which Pickle seems to disagree but this time he does agree. Crusher then proceeds to fly, but like before, he fails and crashes into a hot dog stand. Just as Pickle is thinking no one's going to the moon, he is greeted by the arrival of Blaze and Darington, who puts his battery in his rocket and gets on. When Blaze and AJ mention they'll be cheering for Darington, he gets an idea: since he has room for two more in the rocket, he invites them to come to the moon with him. They happily accept and hop aboard, and they blast off without any problems. Making it into space, the trio make it to the moon and fly around it several times. Darington happily exclaims he's "over the moon", ending the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Stripes Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes with Crusher and Pickle's subplots Category:No cheats Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept